Android 07
by Retzai The Silver Serpent
Summary: This idea hit me a while ago when i read the fanfic of a different Saiyan/Android. I couldn't find it afterward, but i thought it would be a good idea to incorporate into a fan-fiction;a machine with set limits merged with a organism set on exceeding them


Android #07: The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z, or any of it's characters.

OC (Original Character/s):

Android #07/Saiyan: A young boy of about eight, he was abducted by Dr. Gero and saved from Planet Vegeta's destruction. After performing a merge between the young boy's body and the remnants of a failed Android #07, he then performed his own body-modification and left the boy due to his lack of "symbiosis" with the Android parts or the compliance chip. As a result of being middle class Saiyan and merged with Android parts, he possesses a current power level similar to that of Android 20 (Dr. Gero, at 10 million)'s at the time.

He also possesses a likeness to Gohan but is not related and this becomes more apparent later on in the fan fiction

An irate doctor fumed over his machine, his able hands manipulating the programs with precise precision, all while his kept his attentive gaze on the screen in front of him. Dr. Gero had long known that he was a learned man, but even he surprised himself at his brilliance. A portal through space and time…If completed and successful, then he would be able to send his latest models, #13 and #14, back to the time when that horrid nuisance Goku was nothing but a mere brat, and could be easily defeated by his two new Androids, his specialty, the majestic pinnacle of technology that surpassed the human body in every way; and was soon on it's way to surpassing fully-grown Saiyans, the savage, frenzied species that tore apart his beloved Red Ribbon organization, his only source of funding large enough to complete the Android project.

Human brains in robot bodies…brilliant. Simply brilliant. He hummed to himself as his expert fingers ran delicately over the keyboard as if Beethoven writing his symphonies. The test was simple enough; he would mark the position of Object A-his World's #1 Scientist cup- and move it to a pre-determined position. Then he would activate the machine and send it to it's original position. If the test was successful there would be two cups present; the cup that was moved and the cup sent back through time.

He started up the machine…data log…Position Record…stable….connected. He moved the cup to the far end of the table then proceeded on with his test. Data Input…Time Flux initiated…Enter.

A flash of light, and he looked to his left. There it was, the second cup!! He quickly typed some more script onto the computer, and it was sent back, leaving only the original cup. After all, there was no use in unnecessarily damaging the time stream, was there? He'd planned out his assault; he would send his Androids back to confront Goku at the time of his birth, forcibly keeping him on the planet and present for the solar flare which must have ensnared and destroyed his planet 20 years ago. After all, what else could have demonstrated so much power?

Finally, all the tests were complete. "Androids Thirteen and Fourteen!" He commanded, and they stood to attention. His compliance chips were working wonderfully. "Your task is simple; prevent the Saiyan boy Goku from leaving Planet Vegeta." There was no need to inform them of the planet's predetermined fate. Their potential for calculated thought might have told them to rebel, and there was no need for _that_.

"Yessir!" Android #13 replied in his American accent. Android #13 had been created using the brain of a former American Truck driver who'd just happened to have a flat tire near enough to Dr. Gero's lab, whereas #14 was all Android.

"We'll get to ya problem no worries, right big guy?" Android #14 responded with a simplistic nod. Not much to say, and not enough computing power to say it.

"Right, then!" Dr. Gero remarked, turning back to his contraption. "The Portal will be open for a maximum period of 2 hours; but no diddly-daddling! If I find you've wasted time fighting Saiyans I'll have you both melted down for scrap-metal!" While he had their compliance chips activated, he was their master, but he knew the sooner he could make a stronger, Android body for himself the sooner he wouldn't have to worry about Android rebellion.

Machine active…Polar Time Flux initiated; it was working. Working! Dr. Gero could barely believe his eyes. This was just testimony to what he already knew; he was the most brilliant mind of the world today- no, in existence! He was in awe as the Circular portal began materializing right in front of his eyes.

"Astonishing, truly astonishing!!" He screamed with glee. "I now have access to any point in time and space! Napoleon, Alexander the Great, Al Capone! The very capable Generals of the new, improved Red Ribbon Army! Ahahaha!!" Dr. Gero paused to look at the Androids as they watched his monologue, unimpressed.

"Well what are you waiting for!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Get Goku now!!" The Androids hurried into the portal, and Dr. Gero sat back, knowing that with machines as efficient as Androids there _was_ no such thing as failure. _Failure,_ Dr. Gero remarked to himself in his thoughts. _It has haunted me all these years and yet given me the drive to complete my best creations…_

Waking from his daydream, he looked at the clock. 10:21!? That was almost an hour since they had left! Fearing the worst, he donned a specialised space suit that would allow him to sustain himself under the intense gravity, and a device to track the androids. Entering the portal, an overwhelming array of senses flooded him. His suit gripped tighter to the ground, the gravity pulling it down as best it could. Then there was the smell; disgusting odours seemed to emit from everywhere. And the noise! It sounded as though bombs were being dropped, but was merely the echo of fighting. He looked around as the monkey-tailed alien creatures looked at him for a second, then disregarded him.

_Foolish Saiyans…_ He spat to himself. _Simply because my strength is low does not mean I am no threat!! _He continued onas the device he held led him to a fight bar-as common as the alcohol on this barbaric Saiyan rock. While looking for #13 and #14, a young boy caught his attention. His hands were centred around a empty glass. Suddenly the glass began to lift, and spiral around. Clearly this form of telekinesis was not common, as many were crowded around.

"That's a trick!" One Saiyan remarked. "He's a fake!" The murmours were quietened by another Saiyan with a particularly large gash across his face, standing beside the boy. Clearly his older brother or father.

"I assure you, it's not." He grinned. "Simple Ki manipulation. And, for a nominal fee, we can show you how. Look how easily it comes to a child of 8? Imagine the things a higher-class Saiyan such as yourself could achieve with this kind of power." The devious smirk on his face told Dr. Gero that he was lying, but the child interested him. He had never seen Ki manipulation that could actually move objects instead of just pushing them. It almost seemed as though he were…instilling the Ki within the object. _Interesting…_ Dr. Gero remarked, impressed. _If there is a way to insert Ki, then there must be a method to removing it as well…_ Yet another way his brilliance continued to push his technological powers beyond that of Human or Saiyan.

"Saiji, I don't want to do this anymore…" The young boy complained. The glass fell to the side of the table, threatening to roll off onto the floor. The same Saiyan as before jumped up and down, pointing childishly at the boy and the glass.

"See, see!?" He poked and poked again. "It's all fake. One big scam!" The older one known as Saiji winced with disapproval, patting his younger brother on the back a little harder than necessary. "I assure you, the child's mind simply wanders. With a brain as powerful as yours, concentration can be extended." The other Saiyan was unsure as to whether this was a clever insult or a honest remark, so he slipped back into the crowd. Putting pressure on the younger Saiyans neck, Saiji sneered and spat. "Do it." The glass once again rose and continued to spiral for the people's amusement.

Suddenly, an overly beaten Android #13 hit the wall, breaking the concentration Dr. Gero was using on the boy. He got up, and spat. "You…you sunovabitch…" Dr. Gero turned and noticed the larger Android #14, who was missing the better part of a left shoulder.

"Hey, look" One of the Elite Saiyans standing in front of the Androids remarked. "This one's made of metal." The plan wasn't going well. Suddenly, the sound of a rocket taking off boomed, and Dr. Gero spied a small moon-shaped ball headed for the atmosphere. For all he knew that was Goku. When he turned back towards the bar, everything not bolted down was lifting. Not from the boy, but from the vibrations. And then, turning back towards the window, he saw it. The massive orb in the sky hanging luminously, casting everything in a wicked shade of pink. The plan was not going at all. Quickly, and in a moment of confusion, he darted towards the child. After all, it's abilities could be developed. Grabbing the boy with both arms, he held tight as his computer automatically pulled them back through time and space. _Whhhhhowhoo!_ The whirr of the machine came to a close as the portal dissipated, the machine breaking down.

_Well THAT was a waste of time…_ Thought Dr. Gero, until he recalled the Saiyan child in his arms. Somehow travelling through the time stream had severely damaged the boy, and time was running out. Getting up, Dr. Gero stumbled, coughing up blood. _No…_ Dr. Gero bellowed inside himself with horror. _NO!! The machine was working perfectly!!_ He ran back to the cup. It had a large crack which before hadn't been apparent. Something was wrong with the time travel, and it was affecting him. He needed to run over the Human to Android procedure one more time, before using it on himself. He looked at the boy, then at the scrap parts of a failed Android #07; it's parts were old but adaptable. No time to lose. Grabbing the boy and putting him on the operating table, he began a desperate 'practice run' before he attempted any upgrade on himself…

He woke up…whoever he was. The boy could barely lift his head; he was strapped down with multiple bands made of something he couldn't break. He strained to look over himself. He couldn't remember anything. He tried moving his body, bit by bit, until stopping at his left arm. It was coated in something, silver, metallic. He then awoke to the realization that the metallic coat WAS his arm. A decrepit man walked over, examining the boy as though he were some sort of lab rat.

"Who…who am I?" The boy asked, but the Doctor simply replied with statements.

"He experiences severe amnesia. Power increase effective, but Android parts inefficient at merging with nervous system. Android #07, lift your finger." The boy simply asked why. _Hmmph, his compliance chip must have been severed during the operation. _ Dr. Gero was not surprised; these Saiyans were a brutish race and while their bodies proved more resistant and durable against the operations he had performed, their tough skin made numerous delicate tools of his unusable. Saiyans were obviously not compatible to his Android Technology…yet.

"Computer, submit Android #07 to Ctenophore peroxide." A strange cylinder covered the boy's mouth, and once it had he struggled to breath. "Don't worry, it's only a sedative…mostly used on Dinosaurs but a lethal dose took care of my problems with them years ago…" The last thoughts the boy could think were what the man had called him. _I am…Android #07…_ He thought as he drifted off. _Is that myyy…._

Dr. Gero placed numbers #13, #14 and #15 into a lower compartment of his laboratory, along with a computer A.I. duplicate of his mind in order to improve their design. #07 had become stuck in between the port, so he would have to leave #16 outside. It didn't matter, though. He now focused his attention on the more powerful models…the twins #17 and #18…

_10 years later…_

"What have you done!?" Dr. Gero bellowed with indignity. "Don't you know!? I gave you life, and I can take it away!" #17 smiled, before delivering a kick which severed the madman's head. It simply rolled across the floor, landing at Krillin's feet, growling. "That does it, now I am mad"

"And now you're dead." Android #17 destroyed the remnant of Dr. Gero, blood splashing across the sterile floor. But just as they were about to awaken #16 a Super Saiyan Trunks intervened. "If they set that android free it will be the end of all of us!!" With a ki blast, the lab was completely destroyed. Well, almost. The ruptures disrupted the port leading to the underground laboratory, and the pod carrying Android #07 was thrown into a cavern, leading to the outside world. The pod, sensing significant force, ejected it's cargo onto the floor of the cave. …_Name? _The boy finished, getting up. He looked around, shielding himself from the bright light that was the sun as he ventured onto the edge off the cave's cliff. He looked back at his would-be prison. How long had he been out? As he ventured outside he felt warmth encompass every part of his body but one; his left arm. Holding it out in front of himself, he examined it closer. Noticing a screen, with several buttons adjacent he began randomly typing code.

Suddenly a man appeared on the screen. The same one who had been talking about him as if he weren't there. "I am Dr. Gero" The figure stated matter-of-factly "And if you are receiving this message, then I am unable to deliver it directly. You are my creation. You are an Android. You are stronger than any human alive. You should do well to train yourself for your one and only objective. You must kill Goku." An image of another, much younger man covered the screen. The man continued with disgust and bile in his throat "He is the reason you are here. He is the reason you were born. He destroyed the once great Red Ribbon Army, a military force dedicated to protecting the innocent. He is foreign to this planet, as are you. You are genetically a Saiyan, but you are now…more efficient. You may find as time goes on you will grow a tail; I've had to sever your previous one but once more and it should not be a problem."

"I have studied your species for years since I was forced into exile by the monster you see on your screen, and as of such I have removed from you as much mental weaknesses as I could; save your need to fight. Deliver Goku to his maker, and you will receive any further information about yourself you desire."

The boy took a step back, running his now-metallic fingers through his raven black hair. This was a lot to take in all at once. "You have been programmed with basic Android fighting manoeuvres, and further instructions will inform you about flight, Ki blasts, and basic Human social interaction.

To avoid suspicion you will need to blend in, and as such I've installed a holographic projector to enable you to cover your metal arm to the human populus. Now, onto your abilities…"

The city rose towards Android #07 as he slowed down behind a building. Everyone on the street had power levels that were minimally pathetic compared to his. _I could rule them all…_ He thought to himself, before spotting a infant with the exact same hairstyle as the man on the image he was shown. His mother was busily fondling around with groceries while at the same time trying to talk on a cell phone. "I told you Bulma-can you hear me?- I can't right now, Goten and I are shopping-yes I know, Goten means air or heaven-will you just listen for a minute!?" Android #07 walked briskly towards the woman and her infant. Clearly they would know where this…Goku was. Unfortunately at that moment a car came speeding down the road, losing control. "Somebody look out!" Someone yelled, and as Chi-Chi looked up she saw a young boy and an out-of-control car behind him. Before she could warn him, and just as he was about to say something he turned around to the source of the noise, before colliding with the car-full speed. Chi-Chi closed her eyes, and when she opened them the car was wrapped around the boy as if he were made of metal. The driver was unconscious; he'd hit the airbag pretty hard.

Android #07 slowly removed his arms from the wreckage encasing him, and threw the vehicle to the side. He turned to a now terrified Chi-Chi.

"Excuse me Miss," He asked politely but bluntly, pointing to the infant Goten. "Who and where is the father of that baby?" Chi-Chi was stunned. The most she could utter out was only true because she was too shocked to ask the boy why he wanted to know.

"Y-you mean G-Goku? He's sick…he's…" Suddenly she regained her composure. "Who are you?! How did you survive that and why do you want to know where Goku is!?" The android shrugged, biding time for an excuse.

"I…ate my vegetables today. And…I'm a friend of Goku's. I want to know if he's alright" Knowing the "variety" of Goku's friends, Chi-chi sighed and admitted.

"He's on an island, off shore. He's currently very sick, and I'm sorry but anything beyond talk is out of the question." The android thought it over for a minute, and then changed his question.

"So I can't terminate him?" Chi-chi was silent. This was apparently the "awkward silence", a human ritual following an inappropriate question or response. Dr. Gero said he had had plenty of experiences with this particular ritual throughout high school. A young boy who highly resembled Android #07 himself walked over to the scene.

"Mom?" The other son of Goku asked. "Who is this?" While the woman tried to whisper something to Gohan, Android #07 simply looked Gohan over. His appearance practically mirrored that of Gohan's; all except the hairstyle, the Android's being slightly more untidy. Sensing the boy's power, something instinctual hinted to him that a power welled beneath the surface.

"I must go. My mother calls me." He headed off, apparently disregarding any attempts of blending in as he took off into the air. He decided upon scanning every nearby island in a five mile radius.

Yamcha looked out at the sky surrounding Master Roshi's island. The Turtle Hermit's island was uncharted, but something told him that someone was coming. Suddenly, he sensed a considerable power. Nothing too close to that of a Super Saiyan, so obviously not one of the Androids that purple-haired kid was talking about, but still Yamcha braced himself for a fight. For a moment he was sure it was just Gohan there to check up on his father, but it didn't seem right. Upon the boy's landing, he recognised several differences immediately; the hair, clothes and facial features were foreign to Gohan. Even his voice differed, and he seemed much younger.

"I am looking for Goku. Is he here?" The boy asked robotically.

"Uh…who are you?" Yamcha replied, to which the boy simply shrugged and informed him casually.

"I am Android #07. I'm here to kill Goku. Is he home?" His attempt to walk into the house was blocked by Yamcha, his hands curled into the position ready for his Wolf Fang Fist.

"Sorry buddy, but I can't let you do that." This kid was powerful, and Yamcha was likely to get wiped out, but at least he could give enough time for Master Roshi to get Goku out of there or lead the battle as far away as possible. The Android smiled, clenching his fists. "Alright" He responded, gathering Ki as a white aura surrounded him. Yamcha had to think fast- or he was toast!

"W-wait!" The boy stopped powering up, but the aura remained and Yamcha was already sure the fight wouldn't last more than a minute.

"You are unable to fight?" The android inquired, his head cocked to the side curiously.

"N-n-no, but…you want to fight Goku, right?" The child nodded, and Yamcha emphatically went on. "Well, he's in no condition to fight. After all, what's the point of a fight if it's over too easily? And anyway, if Goku could fight right now he would topple you." The Android seemed less offended than curious.

"Well, you can't match a Super Saiyan, can you?" The Android thought deeply. Dr. Gero had briefly commented on the subject, power increases and such, but it was more of a last-minute instalment and little information was provided. The only recorded Super Saiyan power level and by logic the standard was 11 500, whereas Android #07 only had a power level of 10 450. Considering the amount of training Goku would have gone through in the time span between his first transformation and contracting the heart virus, it was very likely he had succeeded-by far-his original Super Saiyan power level.

"…You are right." The Android affirmed, nodding his head. "I will return when I am sufficient to fight Goku; keep him healthy until then." The mysterious boy then took in a dazzling aura, speeding off, and Yamcha breathed a sigh of relief; if only all Androids would be this easy to convince!

Android #07 flew off to the largest structure he could find; apparently with humans size meant power. This lead him to, what he did not realise was, Korin's Tower. He stopped inside, looking for any source of refreshment he could find. Upon noticing a large ornate jug on the top of a small pillar, he walked towards it, but just as he reached the drink, it was snatched from his hands by a wooden staff belonging to a small furry creature on it's hind legs.

"Just what do you think you're doing? This is a magic water, boy, and it can give powers you cannot comprehend" Korin spat, annoyed that he had been disturbed from his catfish breakfast.

"I want some water," The boy replied simply. "I'll take that jug now." Korin chuckled loudly, before reaffirming himself with a sly grin.  
"Okay, but first you have to earn it," He replied, leaning the staff with the jug attached towards the boy. He moved towards it, and Korin jumped swiftly to the other side of the room. The boy moved faster this time, but Korin moved again. It was like training Goku all over again. Suddenly the boy appeared behind him in a blur. Moving as quickly as he could, he darted all over the place, but the boy appeared to teleport next to him at every turn, finally snatching the jug from the clutches of Korin's staff. "That got boring," Replied the boy, swallowing, and putting it back on the pillar. He waited, then turned towards Korin and spoke.

"Where is the power? I sense no improvement." Korin simply fell over with disbelief. How could anyone get it on their first try like that? He had Goku, the world's strongest, chasing him for 3 solid days, for crying out loud.

"Who…what are you, again?"  
"I am, genetically, a Saiyan. But I have been upgraded to an Android." He replied matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what exactly an Android is, but a Saiyan, huh…uh, say, do you know Goku by any chance?"

"Of course. I am designed to kill him." So it was one of the things Dende had briefly mentioned; a machine designed to kill Goku. At least, part machine. _Maybe he has the same love for battle,_ Korin pondered, before finally continuing.

"Then you should probably train before facing him, he's very powerful you know." The boy simply nodded. Korin took this as approval and went on. "There's a forest not too far from here. There are a few guardian robots that were left there by pirates a long time ago, maybe you should check there for some practice." At that, the boy flew off in the direction Korin was pointing his staff at. _The kid's strong, _Korin remarked. _If he gets any better, we might have a situation on our hands. I'd better let Dende know that boy's running loose._

The boy landed onto a clearing in the forest before a sharp pain emitted from his arm. Dr. Gero once again appeared on the screen. "What are you thinking!? You had Goku's life in your grasp, and yet you did nothing!!"  
"He was unable to fight. It would not have been a fair fight" The android responded emotionlessly, whilst the implants in his brain working overtime to control the Saiyan fury that raged within.  
"There are only two kinds of people in this world; winners and losers!" The doctor raged from the screen. "And I will not be a loser!" Another sharp pain coarsed through Android #07's entire body. Clearly the Doctor was not in the mood for games. Suddenly, without warning, several migraines occurred one after another, as the chips within his Saiyan brain began to short-out and implode from overuse.

Each fresh bolt of pain sent Android #07 into a further state of delirium. All he wanted to do was wait. Now Dr. Gero wanted him to eliminate the one chance he had of any good fight. Soon, all the Saiyan Android could focus on was the incomprehensible pain. It was unbearable; each new shockwave sent intense pain rippling throughout his body. Now he just wanted the pain to stop. There was no room for anything else in his mind but the pain. He clenched his teeth and fists, trying to exert the pain through force.

His hair began to glow. It went from black to golden and back again, and his eyes changed to a emerald green. Small rocks and pebbles began to lift from the ground. After a while, it seemed as though the transformation ceased. Then he exploded in a rage.  
"HEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" The Super Saiyan belted the words out. The only way to relieve his pain was in this form, and by using as much Ki as possible. Each bit seemed to relieve a fraction of the pain. All he needed to do now was fight. By this time, the small screen on Android #07's arm had short-circuited, leaving one recurring section running in-between periods of static. "Name-tsschhhh-Retzai-tscchhh-name"

Explosions occurred throughout the forest. He flew swiftly over the large tropical expanse, blowing up everything in sight. He was not concerned with innocent animals; he was driven by pure, unrestrained pain. Meanwhile, Emperor Pilaf was assembling his robotic forces alongside his dedicated generals, Shu and Mai.  
"Alright!" Emperor Pilaf announced squeakily, his troops standing to attention as he addressed them. "I am NOT, *Explosion* I repeat, NOT going to fail this time. This is a time for change! *Explosion* …Ahem… This is a time for glory!! You ask, can we take over the world?! I say, Yes We can!!!" The army cheered emphatically until another explosion sounded in the distance.  
"Who is that!?" Emperor Pilaf squealed, shaking his arms up and down. "Whoever it is, they're ruining my great speech! Battle stations!!" The army assembled itself just as a golden figure hovered into view.

"Fire!!" Pilaf screeched, and an array of explosives and bullets darted towards the figure, hitting whoever it was directly. "Yes!!" Emperor Pilaf jumped with glee before going into a small jig. "Take that! And that! And…" His victory dance was cut short as the figure emerged from the smoke and dust, a green sphere surrounding him and not a scratch on him.

"Wh-what!?" Soon the fighter retracted the energy shield and powered up, unleashing a barrage of Ki blasts on the militant forces. Soon, after the haze cleared, the golden fighter had disappeared and Emperor Pilaf along with his two generals were left in the aftermath of the one-sided battle.

"I'm getting too old for this…" Pilaf puffed and panted. "I really need to consider that Principal position my cousin offered me…"

Android #07 flew down onto the ground, walking a few steps before collapsing. He had worn himself out, and as his hair faded from gold back to black, his intellect took hold and he noticed the repeated message Dr. Gero had left him. "My name…is....Retzai…?" was all he had time to say before he blacked out.

He awoke to find a dark man in a turban, scratch that; a really dark man, pitch black to be exact.

"Who…who are you?" He asked, but the man simply chuckled and responded.

"I am Mr. Popo. You, however, should be asking that question of yourself." He pointed towards the forest. "I saw what you did down there. All of it. I must say, I was quite disappointed in you."

"Why should you care?" The Saiyan retorted. "I didn't hurt you, did i?"  
"You may not have hurt me, but I am here for the purpose of protecting the earth. Tell me, child, what is your purpose?" A minute passed before the Android was able to respond.

"I'm…my purpose is, was…to destroy Goku" To this Mr. Popo merely nodded and asked emphatically.  
"Is that what you want to do?"  
"Do I have a choice?"

"But of course! Everyone decides their own destiny, don't they?" He looked back towards a green boy with antenna, and nodded. "Come with me," He added, gesturing as he stepped into a dark room. "This place should help you." Retzai followed the man into a large room with a pendulum.

Suddenly, the man disappeared as his voice rang out.

"To know oneself, you must first know your weaknesses, your strengths, and your limits." The man guarding Goku appeared before him, battle ready. Knowing he wasn't a match for his base form, Retzai simply burst forward with a punch aimed high, but not before the man dodged it and struck him in the stomach. Before Retzai had a chance to respond, the man then grabbed his tail. Wait, he had a tail again!? Then, as if over a loudspeaker, Mr. Popo's voice rang out again.

"What is your weakness?"  
"My tail."

"Wrong answer. Again." This time, it was the furry creature he'd caught before. He attempted to kick it in the face, but it merely blocked the attack with it's staff, coiling around Retzai and knocking him on the back of his head. Once his tail was grabbed, the question boomed again.

"What is your weakness?" He thought about this for a while. The man he knew was weaker had shown far greater speed over him. The creature he could outmanoeuvre proved stronger than he had anticipated.

"I underestimate my enemies," He replied, sneering at his own ignorance "I allowed myself to think I was better than them, simply because I was stronger or faster, and it turns out they make up for it elsewhere."

"Good, now, what is your strength?" This one was altogether too simple.  
"I am a Super Saiyan." Suddenly a figure appeared out of the darkness. Retzai stood in disbelief as he looked upon himself. The other two weren't actually there; well, not really. These were clones, or some type of illusion. Without warning, his mirror image powered up, becoming Super Saiyan much more quickly than he had the first time. Retzai sensed a power level of about 13 million, so he decided to match it. Becoming Super Saiyan just as easily, he engaged his doppelganger in combat. For what seemed like days, weeks or even months it was match for match, mono e mono. But for all his fighting ingenuity, his doppelganger had just as much. It seemed almost useless, especially since this fighter knew all of his moves.

But wait. He didn't just know them. He learned them, just like Retzai had. He _was_ Retzai! That's why he had to uncover his weaknesses before; to use them against himself! He tried to lure the doppelganger into a false sense of security, but couldn't seem to manage to convince him without powering down to his base form. Sighing, he realised it was the only choice. As the golden aura dissipated around him, the doppelganger smirked. Retzai hadn't realised he could be so arrogant in a fight. It was incredibly hard to keep fighting like this. Several times he was almost sure he was about to be finished off. Still, he persisted, until the doppelganger stopped to speak.

"You're no fun. Why are you still fighting? I'm going to beat you anyway." He then aimed a powerful Ki blast towards a small woodland creature Retzai hadn't noticed before; he just had time to move in front of it. For a moment, it was as though he was back at that city with Goku's wife and son, as the car was about to hit. But this Ki blast, he sensed, was more than enough to destroy him completely. Still, he braced himself for impact. The blast hit him full force, and as he was disintegrating he managed to push the creature lightly out of harm's way.

He awoke to find the creatures, the man and his doppelganger gone. In the room there echoed the voice.

"What is your strength?" He tried and tried, but couldn't find an answer.

"I was persistent, I guess?"  
"Wrong," He felt down-trodden, until Mr. Popo's voice continued. "But close. You have a pure heart, Retzai; even with what could have been your last breath, instead of revenge you saved the woodland creature instead. And that was a trick question; most of those pure in heart do not out rightly state so; Now, what is your limit?" Retzai pondered this carefully.

"A rough estimate would indicate 13 450 000"

"Wrong" Mr. Popo answered, repeating himself. "Now, what is your limit?"

For what seemed like hours, Retzai gave every possible answer he could think of, but still Mr. Popo would deny him correctness. Retzai hated the word "limit" It suggested a cap, a be-all end-all to a persons power. That's not how Retzai thought power worked.

"There are no limitations," Retzai responded, looking upward as though trying to find the source of the voice in order to seek approval. "A good fighter sees where he is and accepts these as limitations; a great fighter strives to exceed beyond them."

With this a door appeared, and there stood Mr. Popo.  
"Excellent," He noted, looking the child up and down. "You've definitely come a long way; I knew Dende and Korin would not be disappointed." He led Retzai back towards the entrance and a eager looking Dende and Korin awaited them. "Here he is," beamed Mr. Popo. "Better and more civilised." The Android walked up first to Korin. Then he bowed.

"I'm sorry for stealing your water, Dende." The cat snuffed.

"I appreciate your manners, boy. But I'm Korin. _That_," He noted, pointing towards the green man. "Is Dende; the protector of the earth, as unlikely as that seems."

"Ah, I'm sorry." The Saiyan boy nodded and bent onto the ground in front of Dende, who embarrassingly shook his hands.

"No, no; don't be like that, I've only had the job for two hours. Besides," He added, with a smirk. "Goku's the real protector of the Earth, and Planet Namek." Suddenly the former Red Ribbon stood upright.

"Goku…so…you guys knew the whole time I was sent to destroy him?" Mr. Popo smiled knowingly, and Dende answered.

"Yes, Mr. Popo here sensed the good within your heart; all that was needed was a test to bring it out. Along with a significant power upgrade."

Noticing this, Retzai suddenly realized that throughout his battle with himself, he'd constantly been improving.

"But…I shot myself! I should be-i…"

"No, no, no; that was just what you might call a spiritual journey. Anything that happened to you there didn't affect you physically."

"So…I'm not stronger?"  
"You are, just where it counts." Mr. Popo then tapped his turban, before a shiver went down the spine of everyone on Kami's lookout.  
"Did anyone sense that?" Retzai looked around at the concerned faces. "Well?"  
"It must have been Cell." Dende responded, turning to Retzai. "I'm afraid things have changed since you first entered the Pendulum Room, my friend. Androids #17 and #18; the original threat we feared, have been absorbed by a now more powerful being; He is called Cell."  
"Well, so? I'll just power up and go take him down." Retzai made a move to fly off, but Korin stopped him.

"I'm sorry kid, but he's way out of your league."  
"But I can go Super Saiyan; that's enough, right?" Dende shook his head regrettably.

"I'm afraid Super Saiyan won't cut it, Retzai. Goku and the others have already ascended past the level of Super Saiyan, and even they aren't strong enough yet to defeat Cell." This shook Retzai to the core. He'd believed that he had finally exceeded his Android upgrades, and his own expectations; only to learn that a more powerful Android stood in the way of both.

"Well…can you at least show me how to surpass Super Saiyan? I need to try, at least." Mr. Popo smiled.

"Come with me," He beckoned, leading Retzai once more into the building though this time to a different room. "This is what we call the Room of Spirit and Time. A day in this room is equivalent to a year, and the maximum amount of time any one person can spend in it is two earth days. I want you to spend a day in there, could you handle training by yourself for a year alone?"

Retzai paused. He had just made…friends, learned to enjoy other's company, and now this was being threatened.

"I…" He began hesitantly, but Mr. Popo stopped him.

"I understand. This all must be very new for you, but I assure you, meditation will do you good."

Retzai did not want to hear it. Popo knew the kid wasn't yet mature enough, but he was a last line of defence against Cell should the Z-Fighters fail. He had to get the kid in there, one way or the other.

"Retzai…I'm sorry" Before Retzai could react summoned all of his strength, pushing the child into the Room of Time and Space before closing the door, which would magically remain locked for a earth day, no matter what a Saiyan could do in a year…so far.

Retzai looked around, taking in what had just happened. Mr. Popo had sent him in there, without anyone in the world to join him. He was alone, for a whole year. He didn't even have memories that stretched that far across…


End file.
